


Destined

by ericaj318



Series: The Stories of Martin Stein and Lacy Flanagan [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: A continuation of my stories: 'Uncertain Beginnings', 'Insatiable', 'Chaos', and 'Invasion'. This one jumps around to places in the series plot not written about yet. More Martin and Lacy. Martin Stein/OC





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are we headed, Captain?” Lacy asked as she stepped onto the bridge.

Sara looked at Lacy before she turned to Nate, “Does your little device know where we need to go next to find an aberration?”

Nate looked up briefly before adding one more piece to the device in front of him before it began spinning, “Looks like it worked and we are headed to the Civil War,” he announced.

Sara nodded as the rest of the team appeared, “Ok team, we’re headed to the mid 1800s, go get in Union Soldier gear.”

Lacy smiled as Martin appeared, “Are you going to join us in the field for this one?  Firestorm may come in handy.”

Martin nodded, “I will, of course, be joining.  This was a fascinating time in our history and I have always wished I could go back to see it.”

“I’m assuming you also meant appalling?” she added with a grin on her face at his excitement.

He nodded quickly, “Yes, this was a barbaric period for our nation.  In fact, I am going to see if I can convince Jefferson to stay behind.”

“Good luck with that,” Lacy commented as she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips causing him to part with his eyes closed and his breathing heavy.  He walked away and Lacy headed to wardrobe to get in character where she ran into Ray.

“You ok with being benched?” she asked him.

Ray looked up and shrugged, “I understand it but it’s not like I’m just injured, my power is gone, so I just don’t know what my future with the team is,” he admitted while Lacy looked through dresses from the time.

“You’ll find your place because you’re a legend,” she replied, “I promise that you’ll always be a member of this team even if you don’t have your suit.”  She pulled out a dark green dress and a lighter blue of the same, “Which one?”

Ray grinned, “Marty has dark eyes so I think the dark green.  You’d look like a pair,” he added.

“Thank you,” she said as she began stripping off her shirt and jeans to pull on her dress as Martin walked in.

“Are you just getting naked in from of Mr. Palmer?” he asked, “Is this one of those jealousy tests?”

Lacy shook her head, “Not even a little, but if you are, I am ok with that.  I’m just not very modest,” she added as she turned to look his way before she finished pulling her dress up, “Would you mind helping me with my buttons, Professor?”

Martin’s breath caught as he looked at her, “Of course.”

 

Once the team was ready, the embarked on their mission to get rid of the Time Pirate’s ship that brought them to this time.  They found it easily as the girls struggled with their long puffy dresses, holding them as they walked.

“Mick,” Sara gestured as his face lit up and he used his gun to set the ship on fire.

“What’s next?” Mick asked, at his happiest.

“That’s probably enough for right now,” Lacy said with a smile as their attention was pulled toward a young man running from Confederate soldiers.

Amaya began to move, “We have to help him.”

“We can’t alter history,” Jax said as he tried to hold her back but she was gone before he finished his sentence.

“Looks like we’re going after her,” Sara stated as she looked at Jax and Martin, “Merge.”

Lacy gave Martin a smile before she raced into action and began fighting off the soldiers until Firestorm took them out in one swift heat blaze.

Martin and Jax unmerged and regrouped with the team, Martin wandered toward Lacy, “How was that?”

“I wish sometimes you were the one in the suit,” she replied, “I’d like to see that.”

Before they reached the young man, Sara and Lacy caught a glimpse of the assailants. “Sara, are those zombies?” Lacy asked as she took a defensive stance, ready to kill without allowing them to get too close to her.

Sara nodded as she took the same stance and they prepared to fight. Martin moved toward Jefferson to merge once more, his face white with fear but before their hands could touch they were hurled apart.

Lacy wanted to reach out and check on Martin but she had to fight off these zombie soldiers. She, Ray, Jax, Nate, Amaya, and Sara took them out but the man they’d raced over to save was dying. Lacy moved to Martin’s side as Jefferson tended to the young man.

“You alright?” Lacy asked him, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she added, giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

Martin shook his head, reaching down for her hand, “I have an irrational fear of...I can’t even say it,” he whispered before addressing the team, “Can we go back to the ship now, please?”

Sara nodded, “For now, but we’re going to have to figure out what’s going on here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sara began dividing the Legends into teams as they returned to the ship, but that’s when they discovered Rory had been scratched.

Ray was still not caught up, “Is he sick or too drunk?”

Sara shook her head, “He was scratched by one of those…”

Martin interrupted her, “Don’t say the word, I beg you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Undead soldiers and if they are, what we think they are, then he’ll begin the transformation soon,” she shook her head and looked at Nate. “Get him to the medbay and instruct Gideon to do whatever is necessary to slow down the process or keep him unconscious until we can figure this out.”

Nate nodded, helping Rory up to leave the bridge. Sara continued, “We need to get out of this time period, can we cure him?”

Martin spoke, “The actual cause of this illness comes from an experimental biological weapon called TX90. It imitates those things, you know what I’m referring to,” he paused to shudder, “There is no cure in this time period because this weapon is from advance science.”

“Can you figure out how to make it?” Lacy asked, always putting all of her faith in him.

Martin sighed, “I may, but it will take some work. Would you like to assist me with my research?” he directed his question directly to Lacy.

Sara sighed, “Actually do the research, you two,” she shamed them as Jefferson opened the message the young man had given him.

“Sara, we have to deliver this,” Jax stated, “These are the plans that lead Ulysses S. Grant to a major victory in the war. If he doesn’t get them, the United States’ future will be in jeopardy.”

Sara walked over to consult with him on this news as Martin and Lacy made their way to his lab.

 

As they entered the lab, Lacy turned pointing her back toward Martin. “Can you undo the buttons on my dress? I have more comfortable clothes in here that I can work in,” she added.

Martin nodded, moving toward her and placing his hands on the highest button on the back of her dress, undoing it before following suit with the rest. Lacy inhaled as she felt his fingers graze her skin while he worked down to the lowest button.

Once the dress was undone, she turned to face him, allowing the dress to fall to her feet as she locked eyes with him. “Will you hand me the jeans and tank top I have in the top desk drawer?” she asked, acting as if she wasn’t almost nude.

He took a step closer, “Are you sure that’s what you want me to do?” he asked reaching his hand up to graze her arm, his touch so light it sent shivers down her spine.

Lacy closed the gap between them, placing her hands on his ‘period appropriate’ tie, undoing it before moving to his shirt. She enjoyed hearing his breathing change with each touch. “I suppose there is something else we could do,” she teased, leaning in and placing her lips to his, briefly before pulling completely back.

Her hands were on his belt as she locked eyes with him. He moved forward to resume the kiss she’d initiated, but she avoided it, placing her cheek to his as she placed one hand in the hair at the base of his neck while the other moved into his waistband, slowly at first, rubbing him, her own heat rising at the sound of his labored breaths in her ear.

“This doesn’t seem completely fair,” he gasped as she transitioned from slow movements to grasping him, moving her hand up and down. “What about you?” he asked, attempting to maintain focus as her movements were bringing him to the edge.

Lacy whispered into his ear, lingering so her breath would brush against the tender skin, “This...is...about...you,” she finished as she felt him jerk within her hand. Martin groaned as he came, embracing her as his body almost convulsed from the pleasure.

She released him and walked away to put on her clothes, her own downstairs on fire. Martin gathered himself and moved to her, “Take a seat,” he ordered after she’d pulled her top on.

“Why?” she asked, not used to the look in his eye as he approached her.

“Because I asked you to,” he demanded, “Now, sit” Lacy was taken aback by his forcefulness and moved to sit back in his chair, meeting his eyes with questions in her own.

Martin moved in front of her and slid her down in the chair as he got on his knees on the floor, spreading her legs with his hands as he inched closer and closer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lacy followed Jax and Martin after the team discussed an artifact they’d gotten before Damien Darhk and his speedster could get it. She was about to step in and announce herself as she saw Martin reach for his head as his face contorted in pain. Jax asked him if he was alright and he waved off the concern, turning to walk down the hall to his room.

Lacy went the opposite direction to meet him there. She arrived at his doors just as he did, “I thought we had some business to attend to after the meeting,” she said, testing him to gauge his response.

“Oh dear,” he began, “I’m so sorry, Lacy, but I really can’t right now. Do you want to come by later this afternoon?”

She shook her head, “I want to know what’s wrong with you? I saw you with Jax, and if it really was just a headache you would have accepted my offer, so spill.”

Martin pinched the bridge of his nose as the pain overtook him again causing Lacy to reach out and attempt to comfort him in any way she could. Once the pain passed, he finally spoke, “I don’t have an answer because I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, “Let’s get you to the medbay and let Gideon have a look. You didn’t have to suffer alone, I am here for you,” she reiterated, “Togetherness means supporting one another for the good times and the bad.”

He nodded, “I know, you’re quite right. I was just embarrassed or, perhaps, ashamed that something is going on with my mind. I will be happy to go the medbay with you,” he agreed as she took his arm and guided him that direction, her anxiety raising at the thought that something was wrong with him.

Lacy sat with him as Gideon ran the test over and over again, finding no physical reason for his episodes.

Martin was becoming frustrated as he began to argue with Gideon, “Are you insinuating that these symptoms are somehow psychosomatic…” he stood and began his rant but was stopped as the pain hit him again, sending him back into the chair.

Lacy was next to him, standing between his legs, her hands on his arm and chest, wishing she could comfort him in some way instead of being useless to him. “Martin, are you alright?” she asked, her own heart racing from seeing him in pain.

He gasped as the pain subsided and looked into her eyes, fear present for the first time, “I don’t think so. I know you’re trying to help, but I think I need some time alone, I’m sorry,” he apologized as he stood, removing her touch from him, and left the medbay.

Lacy was unsure of how to react to his outburst, but she knew he was hurting and maybe he did want to be alone, so she chose to join her team in the old west, and hope Martin would be more himself later.


	4. Chapter 4

“Darhk, may I go play with my toy now? Or, did you have another assignment for me?” Lacy asked, lingering in his office after Sara and Amaya left.

He grinned, “Of course, go enjoy. I know how to reach you if something comes up.”

Lacy smiled as she made her way back to S.T.A.R. Laboratories where she made her way to the research area to find Dr. Stein.

“Professor Stein,” she said as she climbed the small flight of stairs to his desk, “Are you in here? I came to see if you wanted to play,” she sang.

He stepped out from behind his computer, a smile creeping across his lips, “I’m here. Are you stopping by for business or pleasure?” he asked, his tone timid.

“Would your reaction to me be different one way or the other?” she inquired, her eyes dancing with mischief as she walked closer to him, reaching out her hand and running it across his chest.

Martin’s breath caught as he replied, “Of course not,” his eyes closed as he wished he could resist her. If she was genuinely interested it would be the small bit of light in his dismal world, but if he was merely a toy then he couldn’t enjoy it.

Lacy puffed out her lower lip in a pout, “I feel like you aren’t telling me the truth, baby. You wouldn’t just be fucking me because the boss knows I want you to, right? I may seem like I’m toying with you, but that’s an act to allow me to be able to. If anyone thought I had feelings for you, this would be over,” she revealed lowering her voice.

Martin exhaled in relief, reaching out to pull her into his embrace, “I was so hoping that was how you felt, but I understand the need for the act and I can keep it up as long as needed,” he offered, beginning by sliding his hands to her backside.

Lacy snuck a wink at him before she removed his hands and moved back from him, shaking her finger in the air, “No sir, you don’t lead this dance.”

Martin nodded, resuming his trembling voice used when Merlyn, Darhk, or Thawne were around. “I’m so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

A coy smile slipped onto Lacy’s face as she pointed to his chair with her whip, her favorite tool for on the job, “Sit,” she commanded. “You will do exactly as I say, nothing more, nothing less,” she ordered as she cracked her whip on the ground before getting onto her knees in front of him.

Martin nodded, but also whispered, “What it looks like you’re about to do isn’t something which benefits you. Don’t you think it’ll look suspicious?” his voice was so low and soft, she was lucky to be in such close proximity or she wouldn’t have heard him.

Lacy looked up into his eyes, sneaking in another wink, “This will be fun for me, darling, because you won’t be able to touch me at all,” she shared, seductively, as she pulled out bungee cords and tied his arms to the armrests on his chair. “If you’re a good boy, I might take one of these off,” she teased causing him to close his eyes once more, this time in anticipation.

“Whatever you say,” he feigned disinterest as he felt himself already extremely ready for her, in fact, he had been since she admitted the true nature of her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Well, this is fun,” Lacy whined from inside her prison cell, “Remind me to send Rip a thank you card if we ever get out of here,” her sarcasm showing through because of the circumstances. _

_ Ray replied, “Surely Rip has a plan to get us out of here. We came to turn Savage over and once they realize that, they’ll let us go,” he said optimistically.  _

_ Lacy shook her head as she heard Martin coughing, “Ray, we were arrested after they got Savage. Rip expected to be greeted as a hero, but it looks like we’re still the most wanted time criminals in existence.” She looked to her right, where Martin’s cell was, “Martin, are you doing alright? I wish I could be closer and comfort you in some way,” she said, her heart aching from their separation and what she knew was happening to him. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen him declining because he wasn’t able to merge and become Firestorm. _

_ Martin gathered himself, calming down from the outburst of coughs, “I can’t answer that in a way you’ll like without lying, my dear. I have hope that somehow we’ll get out of this before it’s too late,” he confessed, his body breaking into a sweat.  _

_ Lacy shook her head as she sat down on the floor of her cell, crossing her legs, waiting for anything to happen. “Sara and Leonard didn’t get taken. Maybe they’re formatting a plan to bust us out of here,” she finally mused. _

_ Ray nodded, “See, that’s the positive attitude we need to have right now. If they’re out there, they are definitely going to come help. Even if Rip somehow failed us, that doesn’t mean we’re going to die in here.” _

_ “Speak for yourself,” Martin grumbled, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe the sweat dripping off his forehead. _

_ Lacy shook her head, “Martin, stop thinking like that. You had hope twenty minutes ago, and I know what you’re feeling because I’ve witnessed it before. I wish I could give you my blood to allow you more time.” _

_ Ray interjected, “You’re blood can heal?” _

_ She nodded, “Yeah, but it doesn’t work on me which makes sense, but it’s also a bummer when I’m injured.” _

_ Martin finally replied, “I’m sorry I lost hope and focus. I just never remember how awful this is after it has passed. I’m sure we can figure something out, and, for the record, I won’t ever allow you to deplete yourself for me again. My life isn’t worth that,” he stated, his tone firm. _

_ “Don’t talk like that, Martin,” Lacy said, once again, “You are my everything even though you don’t feel that same, but you have to live. Not just for me but for Clarissa,” she put it all out there, “she deserves more of a goodbye then one of us showing up at your door.” _

_ Martin sighed, unable to tell her he did feel the same way about her. He wanted to, everytime they were together, but admitting it outloud would only make their time apart later more excruciating. “You’re right. I will do my best to remain positive.” _

_ Lacy hadn’t expected him to make any declarations back, but it still hurt that didn’t. “Thank you,” she replied simply. _


	6. Chapter 6

Lacy woke in Martin’s arms the morning after their circus adventure where she was sick. She felt sick again and wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew she needed to get to a bathroom. She crept over him and managed to get away without waking him before she raced to the restroom and got sick like the day before. 

“Ms. Flanagan,” Gideon’s voice came out of nowhere, “I ran an analysis over you last night while you were asleep, would you like to know what’s causing your illness?”

Lacy rolled her eyes as she cleaned herself up, “I thought I told you not to run any tests on me.”

“Captain Hunter programmed me to keep constant tabs on the crew’s health,” she replied, “If you don’t allow it, then my system will do it automatically at night. Would you like to know?”

She sighed, beginning to brush her teeth, “Why not?” she mumbled through her mouthful of toothpaste and water, “What’s my prognosis?”

Gideon spoke, “You are eight weeks pregnant.”

Lacy spit her toothpaste all over the sink, counter and mirror, “I’m what? How can that be?”

“You and the Professor are not exactly using preventative methods, not to mention how frequently you go at it. It’s actually more shocking that it’s taken this long,” Gideon replied.

“Thanks,” Lacy stated, sarcastically.

She sat down on the floor thinking over this news in her mind. Martin was going to be a grandfather after he just became a father, through the insanity of their jobs. How could she tell him that he was going to be a father again? He was constantly talking about his age and being too old for all of this which meant he wasn’t going to suddenly feel young enough to have a child with her. Lacy shook off all her negativity and decided to keep it to herself for as long as possible as she stood back up and snuck back into the bed with him.

 

“Good morning,” he said, startling her since she thought he was asleep, “You weren’t getting sick again, were you?” he asked, concern evident in his tone.

Lacy lied, shaking her head as she ran her hand over his grey chest hairs, “No, just wanted to brush my teeth before you woke up.”

He frowned, knowing she wasn’t being completely honest, “If you say so. Has the Captain called us to the bridge?”

“No, we have all the time to ourselves for now,” she answered, moving over top of him, before lowering her face to his and grabbing his lips with her own. “We can do whatever you want,” she whispered, moving from his lips to his ear. She felt his body tremble in anticipation underneath her.

“Do you ever want to do couple things?” he asked, completely throwing her concentration.

“What do you mean?” she asked, sitting up on him, straddling him.

He shook his head, pulling on his glasses so he could see her clearly, “We are a couple when we’re aboard, but we still sneak around and spend most of our time making love. Don’t you want to have dinner or watch a movie?” he asked.

His tenderness was melting her, “Of course, I would. We just don’t usually have the luxury aboard this ship with the time to do those things. Would you rather go eat breakfast together instead of what I’ve started?”

Martin shook his head, grinding his hardness on her, “You’ve already done too much to get this started, but later on I would like to eat a meal alone, and maybe dance or watch a movie. Just some time to be together without ‘being together’, do you understand what I’m saying at all? Or do I sound like I’m ‘off my rocker’, as Jefferson says?”

Lacy laughed, “You sound completely on your rocker and I think it’s very sweet that you want to make an honest woman out of me, not in the extreme sense,” she laughed harder. She was about to resume their activity when she had a thought, “Do you ever wonder about how we’re constantly being brought together?”

Martin furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

“I was your student and we couldn’t resist each other, so I quit the class,” she began, “And then you turned to Team Flash for help with no clue that I was there working with them. Then, we were both recruited for this mission. Not to mention, even in Doomworld, we were drawn to each other. It just seems so strange that you would be a married man when fate is working so hard to keep putting us together,” she commented, laying out all the instances where their paths should have ended, but instead they continued to cross.

“You’re quite right,” he said, his face showing how he was thinking about it, “I can’t explain any of it, but I know that even in my life back home, your presence has made changes for the better. I choose to be grateful that you appeared in my life time and time again because it took me far too long to embrace what we have,” he ended the conversation by pulling her down to him, chest to chest, as he devoured her mouth with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Coda of Martin and Lacy**

 

-A series of one-shots after Martin and Lacy left the Waverider to start their family together and be closer to Martin’s family-

 

\------

Martin walked into their house, after helping Lily put Ronnie to bed, to find Lacy doing yoga in the living room. “Is that safe?” he asked as he felt blood rushing to a specific body part while watching her.

Lacy heard his question, and stopped, pausing the TV, “I was fighting bad guys a few weeks ago, so I think this will be alright,” she replied with a small laugh.

Martin nodded, looking at her bump which had really blossomed since they’d come home, “How is it possible that you can turn me on even more now? My body shouldn’t be capable of this teenage behavior,” he confessed resisting the urge to use a pillow to cover himself from her.

Lacy smiled, deviously, as she walked over to him, her tight yoga pants hugging every curve on her body as she moved. “Do you like watching me do yoga?” she teased once she reached him and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants.

Martin smiled, blushing, “I haven’t found an activity you do, yet, that doesn’t have this effect on me,” he replied as he placed his hand on her stomach before running it up and over her breast. “It’s astounding how different they feel because of the pregnancy,” he commented.

Lacy placed her lips to his, parting to say, “Don’t ruin the moment with a scientific explanation of why my boobs are bigger,” she playfully mocked him as she resumed the kiss.

Martin moved his lips in rhythm with hers, slipping his tongue between her lips to deepen it as he directed her back to their dining room where he lifted her onto the table.

Lacy pulled back, “I like this version of you,” she breathed, “Taking charge.” She smiled as she shimmied to remove her pants before working on his belt buckle.

“It’s easier now that we aren’t facing life and death moments constantly,” he confessed as he helped her to remove his clothes, barring his access to her.

 

\-----

“Who was that on the phone?” Lacy asked as she watched Martin end a call on his cell phone.

He looked up and noticed, first, how much her bump had grown in the last weeks, “It was Clarissa,” he stated, standing to move behind her in the kitchen, where she was working on meal prep, as he rubbed his hands around her, resting them on her belly.

“Why didn’t she just walk over? A phone call between next door neighbors seems so crazy,” she thought outloud, smiling as she felt Martin doting over her.

He smiled against the back of her neck, his warm breath sending tingles through her body, “She wants us to come to dinner this weekend, together,” he stated, only slightly tainting the warm moment they were sharing.

Lacy stopped what she was doing and turned around in his arms, “Why? Things are going so well with you going between houses and my only interactions being with Lily,” she stated, her tone almost whining.

Martin smiled, warmly, down at her placing a kiss on her nose, before he responded, “She doesn’t like that there’s a wall between all of us. She said that now we’re all family and we should act like one. She’s always been fond of you,” he confessed, before adding, “When she was upset to see that you were pregnant, she told me later that evening that she wishes she hadn’t reacted that way because she was happy for us. I know it doesn’t make any sense, but that’s just who she is. She wants to be your friend and help you with the baby,” he explained causing Lacy to furrow her brow.

Martin kissed her again, this time on her forehead, while holding her close to his body, “Why now?” she asked, “I’ve always liked her, even before we ever became involved so many years ago, but it just seems strange that she wants to change our relationship all of the sudden,” she confessed her thoughts.

“It took her awhile to believe you’d ever speak to her after the way she reacted at our news,” Martin began, “But now, she knows your due in the next six weeks and she doesn’t want you to feel any animosity from her because she has none. And, she believes that if we could all be ‘family’ as she describes it then you will have even less time without me because we can all be together. It’s up to you, dear. I won’t force you to do anything you might be uncomfortable with.”

Lacy smiled up at him, her eyes locking onto his, “I would be happy to have dinner and get closer to Clarissa. I just didn’t understand her motive, but it makes perfect sense now. Tell her we’ll be there whenever she’d like,” she turned back around, her back against his front once more and she felt a change. “You’re way to into my pregnant body,” she teased, shaking her backside just slightly against it, smiling at the gasp it caused him. “I’m not having a million kids just so you can see me like this again and again.”

“I love your body in any shape,” he replied, placing tender, small kisses on the back of her neck.

 

\-----

Lacy was upstairs in her and Martin’s home putting away diapers and baby clothes while he was next door helping with Ronnie. She was wearing a romper because they were the only thing that both fit over her bump and were comfortable. 

“Lacy, I’m home,” she heard Martin’s voice from downstairs, “Are you up there?”

He’d been so enthusiastic since they’d left the Waverider about the baby, it made her smile. “Yes!” she yelled back, “I’m in the nursery!”

Martin walked up the stairs and came through the nursery door to find Lacy bouncing on her exercise ball while stacking diapers in the changing table. “What are you doing, dear?” he asked.

“Trying to induce labor,” she answered, “I can’t go on like this for another day,” she complained, visibly struggling to work around her belly to complete simple tasks.

Martin moved behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, “I think you are supposed to let the baby decide when it wants to make its appearance. You’re only thirty-eight weeks, what’s wrong with waiting two more?”

Lacy turned to look at him, staring daggers into his eyes, “You try having an extra thirty+ pounds and something constantly bouncing up and down on your bladder and then ask me why I don’t want to wait two more weeks,” her tone was filled with venom.

“Sh,” he soothed, continuing to massage her shoulders, “I’m sorry I said that. I just want to make sure our baby’s healthy when it arrives and full term is always better, but if you are as miserable as you say then I will do anything in my power to help,” he offered, attempting to make amends for his fumble.

Lacy stopped bouncing and struggled to stand, but accomplished the task and walked to Marin, her hands on his belt, “They say sex is the best way to get labor going,” she stated, taking full advantage of his offer to help.

Martin swallowed, “I’m not sure with you in this condition. I wouldn’t want to hurt the baby or you, in any way.”

“I don’t think that’s even possible,” she replied, “I’m not trying to do gymnastic poses, just normal stuff to get my cervix to dilate.”

“Well, when you put it so romantically, how could I decline?” he teased as he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, his hands in her hair deepening the kiss.

Lacy felt a rush between her legs as she reacted to the kiss, but she realized quickly that it wasn’t from pleasure as she pulled back from him. “Babe, stop,” she said a few times.

“What? Did I do something wrong? I was very into it,” he replied, his voice a mix of concern and confusion.

Lacy shook her head, “No, everything you were doing was fine, but my water broke so we need to get to the hospital,” she explained casually while watching Martin’s face change to a state of panic.

“Start doing the breathing we’ve been learning,” he instructed, speaking in rushed sentences, “I’ll get the bag and we’ll rush there. Do you need Barry to speed you to the hospital?”

She laughed as she shook her head, “Martin, I haven’t even felt the first contraction yet, it’s going to be ok. Let’s grab my bag together and drive normal speed to the hospital,” she proposed, watching him calm as she spoke.

“You’re right, of course,” he replied, “I lost my head for a moment there,” he apologized as he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to their room to gather her things before they got into his car and made the drive to the hospital.

 

A few hours passed after they arrived at the hospital and got checked in for the delivery before Lacy began active labor and causing Martin to resume his panicked state. She squeezed his hand as a contraction took over her body while they were walking the halls to progress her labor faster.

Martin winced in pain as he felt some of her super strength being used on him. Lacy heard his small moan from the pain, and released his hand, “I’m so sorry,” she apologized as the pain subsided. “I never thought of my strength when I grabbed your hand,” she admitted, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

“It’s ok,” he said with a smile, “I’m sure it couldn’t match the pain you’re experiencing.”

She smiled back, “I wouldn’t say it’s been my favorite thing, but they say it’s worth it when the baby comes,” she said, her tone defeated but trying to sound positive.

Martin began rubbing her lower back, “I wish I knew another way I could help you,” he said sympathetically, “Would you like to go back to your room and let them check on your progress?” he asked as he watched her hunch forward again as they pain took her over.

He continued to rub her lower back as he breathed with her until it passed. She stood up and turned to face him, “I am pretty sure the baby is down there ready to come so we need to get to the room, as you suggested,” her tone was filled with nerves as she realized how quickly she’d be becoming a mother.

Martin kept one hand on her back and supported her elbow with the other, helping her back to her room, hoping another contraction wouldn’t come before they reached their destination as the next one could be the baby. “Just keep breathing,” he soothed, his tone confident but he was faking it for her.

Lacy was about to turn and nod at him when she sunk down to the floor, instead, as another contraction hit her. “I’m not going to make it,” she admitted through gritted teeth. “Grab a nurse, or anyone, please. I’m doing everything not to push right now,” she winced as she grasped her belly in her hand.

Martin nodded, not wanting to leave her side but he had no choice, “I’ll be right back.” Luckily, a nurse was walking their way so he found her in just a moment. She followed him to Lacy and joined her on the floor to see what her status was.

“You’re right, the baby is crowning,” the nurse confirmed, “We won’t have time to get you in a bed so on the next contraction, I want you to push. Got it?”

Lacy took a deep breath, looking at Martin as he got down on the floor and took her hand in his, before she nodded. She didn’t have to wait long before the pain struck again, but this time she beared down with all her strength. The baby arrived after one push.

The nurse caught the baby and looked it over before placing it on Lacy’s chest, “Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby girl.”

Lacy looked at the baby, tears in her eyes, before she looked at Martin and saw tears clouding his eyes too. “What should we name her?” she asked as the nurse took the baby to clean her up while they got her in a wheelchair and to a bed.

Martin squeezed her hand, “What about Jakelyn? We could call her Jacks,” he proposed as he looked over at their daughter, “Look what we made,” he whispered.

She kissed his hand as it held hers, “I love that name.”

 

The End


End file.
